


naughty cheating boy

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: just an impulsive desire
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	naughty cheating boy

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it please

“ah- godness- harry, please, baby” - sirius moaned loudly and came. warm drops of water dripped down his skin. 

“hey, sirius? that you?” - man’s breath was rapid because of orgasm and he tried to catch his breath. - “what...what you just said?”

he pulled his head out of the shower stall and looked at the boy.  
sirius blushed hardly, what was not typical for him. man turned off the water. 

“nothing....nothing” - older one smiled uncertainly. - “please, go away, sweetheart”

“no, you...you want me, right?” - he said with...hope? sirius just swallowed and lowered his head. 

“I know that this is so wrong, but I can’t do anything with it” 

“god, please, i want it too” - boy closed his eyes. 

“no, you can’t do it. you’ll cheat on your boyfriend, on draco” - sirius tried to talk some sense into him. 

“he will not know, I want you, please...” - little one bit his lip. - “daddy, please...” - he whispered, causing his godfather’s groan.

“merlin, harry...think again before it’s too late” 

but harry just sighed and said quietly:

“daddy, fuck me, please” - he mewled and walked right up to him. 

“not here” - sirius grabbed him by the hips and carried his little boy into the bedroom.

“for the last time, are you sure about what's about to happen?” - man started kissing his boy’s neck going down to nipples, biting one of them. harry screamed quietly. 

“yes, please” - harry whined - “draco...he’ll not know, please, daddy”

sirius put his fingers to the boy's lips so that he could lick them to use saliva instead of lube. 

“It's going to hurt a little, just be patient” - sirius whispered and pulled his fingers in boy’s arse. 

man started moving them, penetrating deeper, looking for a special spot. 

when he found it, harry’s body arched and he made a loud moan.

“again...do it again” - boy moaned - “please, so good” 

man started massaging boy’s prostate, causing his moans and little screams.

“want ah-“ - one more moan - “want your dick inside me, please” - he cried. 

“you have to ask me nicely, baby boy” - older one teased.

“please, please want your hot and long cock inside” - boy sounded so desperately. sirius groaned and stopped moving, pulling fingers out. 

“baby, you ready?” - man took his little one by the hips, looming over him. - “ready to take my dick in, huh?” - he continued teasing. 

“yes, d-daddy, oh-“ - sirius' lubed his dick and it penetrated inside a little bit. - “hurts, give me time to get used to it” - boy whispered. 

“sure, baby” - man started kissing his baby’s body, relaxing him. 

“you...you can move” - harry said very quietly - “I’m fine”

“you sure?” - he didn't want to hurt him, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. - “talk to me, baby”

“y-yes, i am, absolutely, want more” - boy said.

sirius penetrated deeper and started moving up down, searching for harry’s prostate.

when man found it with his dick’s head, harry screamed loudly and his body arched. the sensation from cock was different from feelings from fingers. 

“oh go- daddy!” - he screamed. - “again!” - and moaned desperately. - “want more, please!”

“I’m trying baby, I’m trying!” - sirius moaned and increased the speed of penetration.

harry turned into moaning thing, what sirius was happy about. 

“wanna...please! cumming!” - little one cried. 

“not yet, you can keep it” - older one delayed boy’s cumming.

“no, ah-, no!” - harry moaned again. 

“yes, baby, yes...” - but man deliberately tried to touch his prostate. 

“godness! it is so good” - his body arched. - “daddy!” - and he came without permission.

his tiny hole clenched around sirius’ dick causing cumming deeply in boy’s hole and daddy’s low moan. sirius put the butt plug in harry’s arse, don’t letting leak anything from it. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry” - boy’s breath was rapid and his body was lightly shaking. 

“you don’t need to be, sweetheart” - sirius lay down next to him. - “I love you, baby” - he kissed his cheek and lips. man pulled his boy to him, hugged him, and covered them both with a blanket.

“love you too, daddy” - boy kissed older man’s collarbone and closed his eyes. same thing his daddy did. 

“what the...” - blonde man appeared in the doorway. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your feedback!


End file.
